nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Katrana Prestor
Lady Katrana Prestor war die Beraterin von König Varian Wrynn und Kind-König Anduin Wrynn. Auf ihren Geheiß wurde der junge Anduin Wrynn zum König gekrönt nachdem sein Vater König Varian Wrynn unter mysteriösen Umständen auf dem Weg zu einem diplomatischen Gipfeltreffen auf der Insel Theramore verschwunden ist und vermisst wurde. Auch wenn ihre Absichten scheinbar nur dem Wohle Sturmwinds dienen ist an ihr mehr dran als man auf den ersten Blick erahnen könnte. Doch seit der Rückkehr von König Varian Wrynn nach Sturmwind (Patch 3.0.2) fehlt von Lady Prestor jede Spur. Hintergrund Lady Katrana Prestor ist in Wirklichkeit niemand anderes als der schwarze Drache Onyxia. Ihr Ziel am Königshof war die Untergrabung der Politik in Sturmwind. Es war die Fortführung des Werkes ihres Vaters Todesschwinge, der in der Gestalt des Lord Daval Prestor ebensolche Unterwanderungen des Königshauses und der Politik in früherer Zeit tätigte. Geschichte Lady Katrana Prestor war bereits zur Zeit der Krönung von Varian Wrynn am Königshofe von Sturmwind als Beraterin tätig. Während des Wiederaufbaus des Königreiches war Varian monatelang nicht in Sturmwind, um die halborcische Auftragsmörderin Garona zu suchen und zu töten. Somit überließ er den Neubau der Burg den Adligen, wozu auch Lady Katrana gehörte. In der Abwesenheit des Königs nutzte Katrana (als Onyxia) ihre Kräfte und verhexte die Hälfte der Adligen und der Steinmetze, die sie dadurch gegeneinander aufbrachte. Während die Steinmetze durch den Einfluss überhöhte Forderungen stellten, brachten die Adligen zu niedrige Angebote. Beeiflussung des Königs thumb|Lady Katrana Prestor in [[Sturmwind.]] Als der König zurückkehrte, versuchte er den Streit zu schlichten. Jedoch eskalierte die Situation und Varians Frau Tiffin wurde dabei getötet. Der König war am Boden zerstört, konnte sich kaum mehr konzentrierten und sein Geist wurde dumpf. Das was als Depressionen begann, wurde später mehr und mehr zum Einfluss von Lady Katrana, so dass der König zehn Jahre lang wie ein Untoter vor sich hinsiechte. Für solch einen mächtigen Drachen wie Onyxia war dieser Zauber ein Kinderspiel. Aber sein Sohn Anduin Wrynn entwickelte sich schnell und während er die Welt um sich herum erforschte, konzentrierte sich Varian auf ihn und erlang so seinen freien Willen wieder. Entführung des Königs Als Lady Katrana merkte, dass sie den Einfluss mehr und mehr verlor, suchte sie einen neuen Weg, um die Kontrolle über das Königreich Sturmwind zu erlangen. Dies ergab sich, als Jaina Prachtmeer den König zu einer Konferenz einlud, wo ein Bündnis zwischen dem orcischen Kriegshäuptling Thrall und Sturmwind ausgehandelt werden sollte. Auf der Überfahrt in Richtung Theramore befanden sich unter Varians eigenen Leuten Defias, die im Auftrag von Lady Katrana zuschlugen, als er schlief und ihn betäubten. Sie brachten den König auf die Insel Alcaz vor der Küste der Düstermarschen und steckten ihn in einen Kerker. Spaltung Auf der Insel Alcaz bereiteten die Diener von Lady Katrana ein Ritual vor. Als sie dann persönlich dort aufkreuzte, sprach sie einen Zauber, um den starken Willen des Königs von ihm zu lösen. Daraus resultierte eine Persönlichkeitsspaltung von Varian, wodurch zwei Körper entstanden. Katrana plante den Körper mit dem schwachen Willen für ihre Zwecke zu nutzen und wollte den anderen Körper (Lo'Gosh) vernichten. Doch während eines Angriffs von Naga auf die Insel erlangte Lo'Gosh das Bewußtsein, sprang ins Meer und konnte fliehen. Jedoch hatte er seine Erinnerungen verloren, da diese von einem Zauber Katranas unterdrückt worden waren. Nach Schlichtung des Kampfes warf Katrana den willenlosen König in eine Zelle, wo er einige Zeit gefangen war. Diese Zeit nutzte sie, um weiter Einfluss über Sturmwind zu üben und versuchte, Anduin Wrynn sowie Hochlord Bolvar Fordragon zu beeinflussen. Jedoch waren diese beiden starken Willens und konnten sich gegen ihre Magie wehren. Wußten aber nicht, was genau vor sich ging. Lo'Gosh Als dann Katrana vom Ruf Lo'Goshs hörte, schickte sie Späher aus, um herauszufinden, wer er sei. Als sie erfuhr, wer sich hinter Lo'Gosh verbarg, entsandte sie mehrere Auftragsmörder, um ihn töten zu lassen. Sie versagten alle und Katrana sah eine Gefahr für sie und ihre Machtstellung. So holte sie den gefangenen willensschwachen König wieder zurück nach Sturmwind. Sie stellte es jedoch so dar, dass die Defias ihn jahrelang gefangen hielten. Er wurde nach ihren Angaben mit Gold, dass aus einer angeblichen Sondersteuer stammte, freigekauft. Rückkehr Unter dem starken magischen Einfluss von Katrana hatte sie den König unter voller Kontrolle. So war Varian Wrynn wie ein Schoßhündchen, ignorierte sämtliche Probleme der Stadt und Hilferufe der Zwerge gegen die Dunkeleisenzwerge und Schwarzfelsorcs. Alles lief gut, bis Lo'Gosh, mit seinen Freunden und Marschall Windsor an seiner Seite, Sturmwind betrat. Lady Katrana versuchte sie festzunehmen und hinzurichten, was jedoch nicht gelang. Zu guter Letzt sah sie sich gezwungen, ihre wahre Gestalt zu zeigen und verwandelte sich in den Drachen Onyxia. So hetzte ihre Drachkin-Diener, die als Soldaten Sturmwinds getarnt waren, gegen den König, Lo'Gosh und seine Leute. Als sie sah, dass sie in der Burg Sturmwinds keine Chance hatte, hat sie, riss sie, bevor sie in ihren Hort (Onyxias Hort in den Düstermarschen) floh, noch Marschall Windsor mit ihrem Flammenatem in den Tod und schnappte sich den jungen Anduin Wrynn. World of Warcraft Comic 02: In den Klauen des Todes. Walter Simonson. Panini. 4. Dezember 2009. ISBN 3-86607-839-0. Zitate * "Hör mir zu, kleiner Wunschbrunnen. Wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist, dann wirst du mir all deine Macht geben." - Lady Katrana Prestors Goldmünze, Dalaran Galerie Lady_Katrana_Prestor.jpg|Lady Katrana Prestor in World of Warcraft Onyxia.jpg|Lady Katrana Prestor als Drache Onyxia in World of Warcraft Quellen Kategorie:Mensch NSC Kategorie:Sturmwind NSC Kategorie:Schwarzer Drachenschwarm